


I am here

by EBZA



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott - Freeform, F/F, Hippodrome, Lola - Freeform, Lola Lecomte - Freeform, Lux & Obscurus, Maya Etienne - Freeform, Mayla; Eliott Demaury; Lola Lecomte; Maya Etienne, je suis la, mayla, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBZA/pseuds/EBZA
Summary: Maya and Lola sit on the stands of the racecourse/hippodrome after the viewing of Eliott's film. There will be a lot of Mayla softness, some teasing and they will talk about Lola's rehab.
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/ Maya Etienne, Maya Etienne/ Lola Lecomte, Maya and Lola, Mayla - Relationship
Kudos: 79





	I am here

**Author's Note:**

> There are way too few Mayla fics. So I wrote some additional Mayla goodness. More will probably come.

Maya is sitting on the steps of the racecourse’s pavilion; way up towards the top. But she isn’t looking at the view, she’s watching as Lola climbs the steps towards her. Lola’s hands are full – she is trying to carry a plate stacked high with Margherita pizza slices and two red plastic cups filled with cola. Maya can’t help but smile at this girl. This girl she loves. She knows it, and she hopes Lola knows it, even though she’s still just a little too scared to say it out loud. She’s had to protect herself for so long. She looks down at the brave girl moving towards her and remembers that first time Lola confessed her feelings to her outright – outside the bar, the smell of nicotine still lingering in the air, with Char a few meters away, she could practically feel La Mif craning their necks to try and see what was going on, as Lola boldly said ‘I _want_ to be with you’.

As Lola reaches the place Maya has chosen to sit and Maya takes the paper plate stacked with pizza from where Lola is balancing it precariously on her forearms. She puts it down beside her. Lola takes a seat on her other side; hands still full of cups of cola. Maya takes her face into her hands and kisses her deeply.

‘Ma banane,’ she whispers, eliciting a sweet smile from Lola.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the music and laughter drifting up from inside the hippodrome, while munching away on the pizza. Lola looks a little shyly at Maya, looks away and then down at her pizza, picking at the remaining pieces of crust.

‘You remember the last time we were here?’ Lola asks softly.

‘Yeah,’ Maya replies a little sadly, but after a second she puts her plate down and moves closer to Lola. She pushes Lola’s hair behind her ear, leans closer and brushes her lips against Lola’s cheek, moving to her ear. ‘Yeah, but that, that was then and this, this is now. _Je suis la_.’ Suddenly Maya grins. ‘Remember the first time we were here? You couldn’t keep your eyes of me!’ she says as she encircles Lola’s waist in her arms.

‘Well I’m sure I wasn’t the first girl that you invited to an urbex session to impress,’ Lola replies, grinning.

Maya snorts. ‘Actually, I am pretty sure Jo gave away exactly how much I had been speaking of you, that moment she first met you.’ ‘Aaaah, c’est toi Lola?!’ Maya mimics Jo’s excited tone, while rolling her eyes. ‘I nearly fainted,’ she confesses, wrinkling her nose and looking down.

Lola laughs softly, then serious, once again, she lifts Maya’s face so she can look her in the eyes. Lola’s thumb softly traces Maya’s jaw as she says, ‘Maya, …. You know I will be leaving for rehab soon. And I want to get better. And I don’t want to stay too long, because I don’t want to lose this, … but I don’t know how it will go and I… ’ Lola stops talking as Maya places her hand over Lola’s heart. She takes Lola’s hand and places it over her own. She rests her forehead against Lola’s and says softly, ‘You feel that? Don’t worry. I am here. And _this_ is where here is. And _this_ isn’t going anywhere. _This_ will be here. Every minute. Every hour. Every day. Always. I believe in you, Lola.’


End file.
